The Making of a Friendship
by Angel Barker
Summary: AU Glee World centered around Cecilia Anderson, younger sister of Cooper and Blaine Anderson. It is about her friendship with Sebastian Smythe and co-worker Natasha Sanders. In this universe, Sebastian is straight and some of the Warblers attend McKinley


First Meetings Are a Bust

**Summary: Cecilia Anderson, younger sister to Blaine and Cooper Anderson attends Carmel High School where she gets picked on continuously. She isn't the popular girl, nor does she want to be one but her opinion starts to change about the most popular guy in the school, Sebastian Smythe. In the beginning they don't get along well but as things move along they start to understand each other, especially when they both are moved to a new school system and they have only each other to rely on. Add in the rest of the Glee kids and they're in for a crazy ride. **

**Endgame Ships: Natasha Sanders/Jeff, Cecilia Anderson/Nick, Blaine/Kurt  
**

**Possible Endgame Ships: Santana/Sebastian,**

* * *

I glanced at the clock for the seventh time that day. Here I was, Cecilia Anderson, daughter of a florist who is being forced to work in the families flower shop. I really didn't need another reason for the kids at school to make fun of me. Yet here I am busy ordering daises or lovely red roses that people really don't care about. Yeah I know that flowers have certain meanings but please, no one really cares about that, they just pretend to care. I'd rather receive candy or a watch, than get a couple of flowers that are just going to wither and die in about three days. To make matters worse I was working with the bubbliest girl you could ever meet.

The first thing that flashed before my eyes as I walked in through the door to work was the color yellow. I hated yellow, it was too bright and it reminded me of bees; I hated bees. She was your typical sunshine girl as I like to call them. She had bright blue eyes, dark brown hair that glistened in the sun and a smiled that made you wonder how a person's teeth could be so white. Oh did I forget to mention that her favorite thing to do is talk.

Four hours of listening to her talk about her parents, her boyfriend and how she thinks he's cheating on her, her nails that keep breaking, and the clothes that she just bought. It was time to get out and the clock couldn't tick any faster. The hand was almost there just one second the store would be closed. I groaned inwardly when I heard that annoying little chime. "Welcome to Dave and Barb's Fantastical Flower Shop how may I help you?" I say in the happiest voice I can sum up, but I didn't look up at the customer I was too annoyed at the moment. I waited for a few seconds but the customer didn't speak up and I just wanted to be out of here. I lifted my head ready to ask again, before I blew it all out of proportion. I had a tendency to _overreact_ as my mother would put it and I didn't need her hanging over my head.

I opened my mouth, but it closed with a snap when I realized who was standing in front of me. Sebastian Smythe the most popular guy at my school was in my parent's flower shop.

He looked over at me with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry for coming in so late, I kind of forgot to pick up my mother's order." I continued to stare at him, my mind just went blank. Just when I was about to break out of my _spell_, Natasha answered for me.

"Sure thing cutie, just tell me the order and I'll get it for you right away." I cringed at the sound of her high pitched voice, but I was saved from having to hear it when she went to the back of the store to get the order. I hadn't been paying attention so I didn't know what it was. I then realized with her being in back that meant I was alone up here, with Sebastian. I allowed my eyes to travel back up to him, regretting it the instant I did, for he was staring straight at me.

He tilted his head from the side looking at me curiously. "I've seen you before, at school I think." _Crap!_ Now he is going to make some kind of stupid jab at me, I thought as I glared at him but it was too late now might as well tell him who I was.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have we do go to the same school after all." I rolled my eyes; it wasn't the least bit surprising that he didn't recognize who I was. The only time I wasn't invisible was when I was getting picked on. "I'm Cecilia Anderson." I mumbled quickly wanting this moment to be over with.

His brow furrowed in confusion, probably trying to remember who I was. Sighing I got up from my chair looking him straight in the eyes. "Look, go ahead and say whatever you have to say, it's not like I haven't heard all the jokes before." I wasn't going to let some jerk get the better of me in my own families shop.

A pained look crossed his face for a second; I had to wonder if I imagined it. "I'm not here to make fun of you nor do I want to make fun of you. I'm just here to get an order." He stated.

I leaned away from him, still not convinced but decided to let it go for now. "Good. I believe your order is coming up right now." I replied as I saw Natasha coming back with a bouquet of flowers. "Here you go!" She said cheerfully as she rang him up. He smiled at her, taking the flowers.

A small smile broke on my face at the thought of finally getting out of this place. Sebastian was just at the door when he suddenly turned around. He looked at me with a determined look. "I'm sorry that I never stop them." Was all he said, before walking out of the store. Natasha looked at me as if she expected me to explain what just happened. Instead I shrugged my shoulders, put on my coat and tossed her the keys. "It's your turn to close up." I said before leaving the store myself.


End file.
